Pesta Koplo Versi Hetalia
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Pesta yang pastinya bakal hancur jika nation-tan ikut didalamnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan fanfic ajaib ini *ala insept investigator*/Gomen gaje, lagi blank otak saya. OCs dan OOC bertebaran #nebarin bunga bangkai/


**Warning:OOC,garing seperti upil XD,Gajeness **

**Summary: Si Nesia dan adiknya Jaka, mengadakan pesta tersembunyi dibalik pesta sebelumnya. Kira-kira seperti apa ya, sampai-sampai Axis, Allied dan semua nation-tan pada ikut-ikutan OOC?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia© bukan punya saya, tapi punya Hidekaz-sensei. Nah kalo yang Ocs, mah punya saya. Ada kata-kata kurang berkenan mohon maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya, ya **

**Pesta Gaje si Indo**

Pada suatu hari yang (tidak) cerah terlihatlah 2 saudara kakak beradik yaitu Indonesia dan Jakarta, yang sedang berbincang bincang di depan teras mereka yang sederhana, ditemani oleh segelas teh hangat dan kopi tubruk dengan 1 piring singkong rebus yang masih hangat membara. Lalu terdengar suara Nesia yang tiba tiba bertanya.

"Ka, nanti bikin acara apa ya buat anak-anak? Aku mau ngundang mereka nich." tanya Nesia yang lagi asyik-asyiknya makan singkong rebus (wah gak modal banget sich #ditimpuked)

"ohh, maksudnye elo, acare ape yang bakal elo mau ada' in? " tanyanya berbalik nanya ke Nesia dengan nada bloon.

Nesia menghela napas panjang dan geram, "YA IYALAH! Kau kira aku tadi ngomong apa tadi sampai nyembur kayak begini, HEEHH?!" bentak si Nesia yang sedang naik darah gara gara meladeni saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ga tau." Jawab Jaka yang dengan santai sambil jahit sarung keramatnya (?), langsung saja Nesia langsung mengeluarkan aura ungu yang sangat mirip & bahkan melebihi Russia Si Tukang Kol itu #dilempar pipa keramatnya Russia. Langsung saja dia merinding gara gara saudarinya tersebut.

"Pesta karaoke getohh.." jawab Jaka yang rupanya sudah terkena penyakit 4L4Y stadium lanjut tersebut #ditusuk bambu runcing. "Ohh, kalo aku _slumber party_ getohh.." balas Nesia yang rupanya sudah ketularan 4L4Ynya Jaka #diseruduk badak jawanya Nesia. Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat bahwa mereka akan mengundang para nation untuk datang ke pesta mereka.

Keesokan harinya...

Hari sudah siang ketika 2 kakak beradik itu sedang mendekorasi rumah mereka untuk pesta. Katanya mereka datang jam 12.00 sedangkan sekarang jam 11.30 ketika 2 personifikasi ini telah selesai menghias rumah mereka. Kemudian mereka segera bersiap siap, tak beberapa lama terdengar suara bel.

TING TONG TING TONG~

"Ya sebentar!" sahut Nesia sambil berlari kecil ke arah pintu ternyata setelah dibuka disitu sudah berdiri 3 orang laki laki bule.

Yang pertama berambut pirang dan bermata biru permata (berapa karat ya kandungannya? #kepo). Yang kedua berambut coklat muda dan bermata _golden honey_ (minta dong madunya~ #Italybagi-bagisarung(?)).

Dan yang ketiga berambut hitam cepak (batok kelapa muda #dipotongdadusamaJapan) dan tingginya sama seperti Jakarta.

Hayo hayooo? Siapa yang tahu mereka?~ #senyum gaje bin lebay ala sule.

Tahu nggak? Tahu nggak?

Readers: ya! Axis Power! #ngomongpaketoamasjidnyapakngatimin

Yak, salah! Mereka adalah Axis Powers yang terdiri dari Germany, Italy dan Japan! #bloonbinjamban(apahubungannya?) #dilemparparangsamareaders

Readers: sama aja bego! Author kok bloon begini sich?!

Auk ah, gelap. Rasanya pengen pipis :3 #nyetorkebankswiss(?)

Nah, lanjut ya!~

.

.

.

"Hola Nesia! Vee~"sapa Italy dengan manisnya dan bikin dia dapet getokan halus dari Germany supaya nggak godain cewek doang. Nesia membalas ke mereka, "Hai,Italy, juga yang lainnya! Ayo semua masuk. Jaka sudah didalam, sekalian nunggu yang lainnya." kata Nesia menyilahkankan mereka untuk masuk. Lalu disusul Allied Power juga nation-tan lainnya.

Setelah semuanya datang, langsung deh, di pandu masing-masing.

Untuk yang cewek dipimpin Nesia ke kamar untuk memulai _slumber party_, sedangkan yang laki-laki dipimpin oleh Jaka ke ruang karaoke (keren kan? Ada ruangnya sendiri-sendiri).

Tapi... ke-gaje-an bermula dari sini...

.

.

.

Dari kamar perempuan terdengar samar samar lagu yang menggema di telinga mereka. Karena penasaran, si Taiwan nyeletuk.

"Ada apaan tuh ya di ruang karaoke? Sepertinya asik sekali ya mereka." tanyanya kebingungan akan gema yang mulai menyeruak sampai terdengar ke kamar _Nesia and the Girls_ (halah!).

"Kita intipin yuk!" usul Hungary jahil bin logis. "AYOO!" jawab mereka kompak. (yang Nesia nya malah ikut-ikutan lagi!).

Akhirnya mereka diam-diam sudah ada di depan pintu ruang karaoke. Suara gema semakin mengeras saat mereka tiba dan dendang lagu masih agak samar-samar di telinga mereka.

Lalu ada suara America berteriak lantang, "AYO MAINKAAAAAANNN!"

Dari situ terdengar lagu yang ajib bin gagap yang buat mereka sesak napas dan mules berjamaah #watados

Yak, inilah lagu Keong Rakus yang dinyanyikan oleh Santi Dan Joji yang lagi ngetren-ngetrennya saat itu. Filliphina yang saat itu menahan mualnya dan masih kuat ketimbang yang lainnya mengecek dari jendela kecil untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan karaoke.

Tampaklah nation-tan yang asik ber koplo ria didalam ruangan.

Lagu Melanda yang judulnya Cinta Satu Minggu, tak disangka olehnya, ternyata Belarus sudah mulai memutar knop pintu. Tak disangka (apalagi!) ternyata Russia juga sedang joget ala Melanda dengan jari nunjuk-nunjuk keatas sambil muter-muter getohh (Author kumat 4L4Ynya)

Jaka berkaraoke ria dengan galaunya bersama Thailand dan Malaysia.

Ada Germany yang berpundung ria di pojokan sambil ibu jarinya diputer puter gaje gitu(?) karena melihat abangnya yang tersayang (warning, Incest! Bodo amat..) Prussia dan Spain berjoget jejingkrakan ala Cendil yang nyanyi lagu yang jaduuuulll beudtz (4L4Y mode-on~) judulnya 'Kami Juga Mandi Bersih'

Sedangkan Hongkong Dan Korea selatan Joget Gangdut Style(?) dan Netherlands ikut-ikutan nari Ala Orgil Sepotret(?)

Italy Joget kuntilanak ala Dewa Permak(?) tapi yang waras disini tuh Romano yang mendo'akan semoga semuanya diberi petunjuk dan bertomat ria dan menyudahinya dengan kata-kata suci (Ini malah tambah jadi fanfic gagal!)

England joget nge-Botox ala Inyil Daranista(?) duet dengan France yang sudah pake mawar untuk penutupannya.

America goyang patah-besi, sementara China mukul-mukul wajannya sampe penyok penyok(?) gara-gara nge-rock gaje dengan lagu Katok #ngawur!

Dan yang ini... Japan memotret ria dan juga saking inginnya mengabadikan momentum ini untuk dikenang, juga bisa dijual (kalo bisa, ampuh buat _blackmail_, hehe...) dan sisanya anda bayangkan sendiri #digampar readers XD

Lantas saja Nesia, Ukraine, Liechstein, Hungary, dan yang lainnya (para fujoshi maksudnya) langsung jeprat jepret sana sini sebagai referensi, sedangkan Belarus langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaibnya memaksa kakaknya untuk kawin lari (?) sekarang atau selamanya. Dan yang lainnya ngacir untuk mencari singgasana dan tempat pembuangan yang baik .

Malam itu menjadi salah satu lagi malam yang panjang dan meng-gaje-ria dalam sejarah Hetalia, terutama untuk para nation-tan perempuan.

THE END

* * *

HUWA! INI FANFIC APAAN NICH?! maaf minna saya masih banyak kerjaan tapi bentar lagi saya nyicil yang cerita saya yang sempat hiatus. oh ya. saya nagih reviewnya ya? *asah golok* #dikeroyok readers

with love,

D.N.A-chan


End file.
